


Exactly What it Looks Like

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “This isn’t what it looks like I swear! Okay, it’s exactly what it looks like.”





	Exactly What it Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a tumblr prompt I received a long time ago and only just now decided to write, this was purely an exercise to prove I can write fluff without smut. It's short, sweet, and to the point!

Something fishy was happening in the small town of Riverdale. What secrets did the brick walls of Riverdale High School hold? What about the whispers exchanged in bedrooms filled with pretty-perfect-pink? What goes on in the corner trailer in the Sunnyside Trailer Park?

A loner weirdo with a safety blanket worn atop his black, unruly hair loves the beautiful, perfect girl-next-door, and she loves him in return. Soft kisses exchanged quickly when no one was looking, hands held under dinner tables, “studying late at the library” turned into nights spent laying in one another’s arms.

They exchange dreams of the future, of what may come and what should come and what will come their way. They discuss movies and television shows and what happened at school yesterday and the day before. Secret smiles are exchanged in crowded cafeterias.

Yes, they love one another and they do it well, choosing to keep their relationship private and out of the way of prying eyes. “It’s sexy, these parts of the relationships that are just yours,” he told her once. She wholeheartedly agreed.

Their friends, however, had a different outlook altogether.  
  
-  
  
“A woman’s intuition,” Veronica began, “tells me there’s something going on with our dear friends, Archiekins,” Veronica told him one night, her head laying on his sculpted chest.

“Really? I mean, I know they’ve been M.I.A. lately but you don’t really think… Do you?” It’s not that Archie wouldn’t approve, obviously. I mean, who wouldn’t want his two best friends to be together? It’s that Archie didn’t want to believe either of them would hide something as monumental as this from him or Veronica.

“Tomorrow they’ll be at the Blue and Gold all afternoon, since it’s the day before a publication. What say we make a surprise visit?”

Archie nodded, eager to find out if Veronica was right.  
-  
Their deadline was swiftly approaching, but Betty and Jughead simply couldn’t concentrate. Their gazes kept drifting back to one another, silly commentary was exchanged, and neither of them really wanted to be working at all.

“Juggie, we really need to finish up. We’re almost there, I promise. Just a few more tweaks on your story and you’ll be done, and you can wait for me to finish the layout which shouldn’t take too much longer.”

“But Betts! I can think of a thousand other things I’d rather be doing right now, yourself included. Can’t we just skip this week?” Jughead whined.

“Jughead Jones, I will forget you ever said that to me in order to save your journalistic integrity. The Blue and Gold always comes first. It’s a responsibility neither of us should take lightly.” The keys on her keyboard clicking away as quickly as possible. “Besides, if you spent less time complaining and more time working, we’d still have an hour to make out before I have to be home.”

He mulled it over for about two seconds before he started back on his work with a quick efficiency that would make anyone‘s head spin.

About ten minutes passed and both Jughead and Betty were finished with their tasks and waiting for the printer to finish. His hands found purchase on her small waist, his long fingers toying with the hem of her sweater. She leaned back, allowing closing the space between them. With her back to his front, he was able to dip his head low and taste the column of her neck as he swayed them back and forth to whatever tune was playing on the small radio in the corner. Humming contentedly, Betty turned in his arms so that she could return his sweet kisses.

Sweet, soft kisses turned into heated, passionate ones as their bodies found the ugly couch positioned against the far wall of the Blue and Gold office. Hands began to wander and Betty found herself laying beneath him, legs open just enough so he fit comfortably between them.

The two of them were so distracted by one another that neither of them heard the bobby pin in the door lock or even the sharp gasp Archie let out at the scene before him. It wasn’t until Veronica, bless her heart, cleared her throat loudly that Jughead and Betty acknowledged the presence of someone else in the room.

“This isn’t what it looks like!” they both shrieked in unison.

Both Archie and Veronica rolled their eyes at that, exasperated expressions covering their features. Their best friends were absolute idiots if they believed Archie and her would buy that.

Jughead looked at Betty, beautiful and breathless beneath him, and decided that if anyone in the world should know, it should be Archie and Veronica. He moved from laying on top of Betty to sitting next to her, both of them struggling to get upright but eventually achieving it.

“Alright, fine,” he said. “It’s exactly what it looks like.”

“Congratulations, guys!” Veronica cheered. “Archiekins? You owe me twenty bucks.”

“Congrats, Jug. Congrats Betty. You two deserve to be happy. Now, neither of you are allowed to hurt the other one because I’m bad at choosing sides so I guess you’ll just have to get married.” Archie’s face was so serious, Jughead and Betty couldn’t hold their laughter in.

“Whatever you say, Arch.”

The silence was awkward but only lasted a few moments before Veronica saved the day. “How about milkshakes at pops to celebrate? Our first double date? My treat!”

Betty’s answering smile was stunning. “That sounds great, V! Thanks!”  
  
-  
  
That afternoon at Pop Tate’s Chock’lit Shoppe, the iconic Core Four drank their celebratory shakes as two couples living their best lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
